videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhammer 40k: Dawn Of War - Eternity Crisis
Warhammer 40k: Dawn Of War - Eternity Crisis is the 4th expansion to the PC-based RTS game Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War series developed by Sega. Eternal Crisis is based on Midway Games's popular tabletop wargame, Warhammer 40,000, and introduces a multitude of new features to the dawn of war series. It includes all new races, all new building, all new resource, all new units, all new vehicles, all new wargear and all new campaign are RPG games from Netherealms Studios. for this time, do not edit and come back to later. Gameplay (TBA) Kingdoms * Invation * Dinobeast * Dark Mechanicus * Chaos Space Marines * Roman Guardian * Steel Legion * Dark Eldar * Ovagoid (Extended Cut) * Witch Hunter * Eldar * Traitor * Squats * Engrons * Imperial Guard * Adeptus Mechanicus * Soulcotion (Complete every Faction's Story) * Isectdend * Toy Rebel * Javergrudd (Extended Cut) * Tau Legion * Virion * Space Hulk * Necrons * Earth Force * Loyalist * Chaos Deamon * Skemation * Hearter Banner (Extended Cut) * Deamon Hunter * Humaxtichus * Element Emperor * Orks * Pirates Alliance * Lost and the Dammed * Sister of Battle * Dance Macabre * Anibash * Space Marines * Fiasoital (Extended Cut) * Tau Empire * Tyranids Commanders * Chapter Master Gabriel Angelo-his legend hero of Space Marines and powerstar is the emperor fury. * Cyber Warlord Orkmangus-the greater boss of Orks and powerstar is WAAAGH!!!!. * Striking Scorpions King Autarch-his master of Eldar and powerstar is khaine exarch. * Lord Deamon Bale of Khorne-his god of Chaos Space Marines and powerstar is blood for the blood god. * Vemon Hive Tyrant Lord-the legendary primary leader of tyranids and powerstar is swamp mind. * Mayor Sturnn-his legendary primary leader of Imperial Guard and powerstar is war machine. * Necron C'Tan God-the legendary primary leader of Necrons and powerstar is beacon of death. * Alpha general Farsight-his legendary primary leader of Tau Empire and powerstar is greater good. * Legatine Superiors Selena Agna-she legendary primary leader of Sister of Battle and powerstar is angel of death. * Dark Elite Destroyer Randall-the leader of Earth Force and powerstar is fight for honor. * Beastmaster Wych King Kalleus Darksoul-his legendary primary leader of Dark Eldar and powerstar is soulstorm. * Grey Knight Master-his legendary primary leader of Deamonhunters and powerstar is imperial veteran. * Greater Deamon Herald-the legendary primary leader of Chaos Deamon and powerstar is flame skull. * Shadow Dancers Bard Chorus-the Legendary primary leader of Dance Macabre and powerstar is Laughing gods. * Iron Legendary Commisar-his legendary primary leader of Steel Legion and powerstar is full power of defense. * Metal Cyclops Warrior Lord Dwarf-the legendary primary leader of Squats and powerstar is Strikermortal. * Repentia Canoness-she legendary primary leader of Witch Hunter and powerstar is burns heretic. * Light hearts Veteran Terminator Assault Dornnart Pankab Ace-the legendary primary leader of Space Hulk and powerstar is Angel of Death. * Assemble Warrior Unbarr Lodca-the great warrior of Anibash and powerstar is Furry of immortal. * Lord Hunter Clink'ed F'aort-his legendary primary leader of Tau Legion and Powerstar is rangedshot. * Initiate Crusade Chi'Vosh Warlord-the legendary primary leader of Vision and powerstar is explorer outworld. * Death Bot Monk Voner Toonklan-his legendary primary leader of Engrons and powerstar is Undead Rampage * Ranger Throme Gubbar Wabeen-the legendary primary leader of Toy Rebel and powerstar is fight for deflesh. * Gladiator Centurio Sir Luthor Max-his legendary primary leader of Roman Guardian and powerstar is THIS IS SPARTA!!!! * Berserker Soldier Colonel Bounie Parker-the legendary primary leader of Humaxtichus and powerstar is for freedom for emperor! * Monster Mutant Werewolf Kyle Laval Havoc-the legendary primary leader of Skemation and powerstar is Force of Nightmare. * Firemaster Shawn Arkham-his legendary primary leader of Element Emperor and powerstar is Fallen of the Sky. * Gladiator Emperor-the legendary primary leader of Loyalist and powerstar is in the named emperor. * Warmaster Horus-the legendary primary leader of Traitor and powerstar is for horus. * Arcwarrior Sectam Forotroan-the legendary primary leader of Invation and powerstar is mind overvoice. Units The new units for (Space Marines, Orks, Eldar, Chaos Space Marines, Tyranids, Imperial Guard, Necrons, Tau Empire, Sister of Battles, Dark Eldar, Earth Force, Deamon Hunter, Witch Hunter, Dance Macabre, Steel Legion and Chaos Deamon) about skill tree. Space Marines * Amblonger Marines - there are stronger units againts elite heavy units and have the iron sword. Can upgrade for mighty axe, warhammer, power fist or lighting claw. * Stivealdor - a mech vehicle powerfull can destroy all type, full stronger machine have the melta gun.Can upgrade for plasma flamer. * Devartmoclan Predator - the ultimate vehicle can defeat vehicle and have the twin lascannons.Can upgrade for Melta Minigun. * Airflying Dreadnought - a new type is elite tank and can upgrade for diamond flames claw. * Wolves Marines - there are most power units by omega unit can defeat vehicle. Got ability is "Rampage Wolves". * Cyborg Marines - there are machines whith ranged weapon by alpha unit. Get some upgrade for body by could be "finest superior". * Fistmighty Land Speeder - the ultimate light vehicle to destroy deamon and can upgrade for meltarocket. * SkullTerminator - there are great ultimate elite heavy units and can upgrade for melta guns. * Element SkullTerminator - the mega elite heavy units against deamons and can upgrade for mega elementclaw. * Land Raider Groinosx - the spirit bt Emperor and can upgrade for venerable anti-armor Orks * Barbarian Nobz - the new units is elite heavy units and can upgrade for melee weapon and ranged weapon. * Flames Cyborg - is a special vehicle can destroy vehicle and can upgrade for shotminigun. * Tank Fighta-Bommer - the new units is aircraft tank and can upgrade for ranged weapon. * Sevitor Killa Kan Metal - a new vehicle. Effective versus all type and can upgrade for melee weapon. * Mage Orks - the new units is elite light units and can upgrade for melee weapon and ranged weapon. * Dinozaur Ogre - there are most extreme power againts vehicle. Got ability is "extreme riders". * Tempest Ogre - the great stronger warrior unit againts vehicle and can upgrade for melee weapon. * Ogre Squad - there are advance elite heavy units can destroy vehicle and can upgrade for dobclaw and norcannonzapper. * Grand Looted Tankbusta - the ultimate vehicle can destroy buildings and can upgrade for Pyschic Cannon. * Demonic Squiggoth - the hyper rare vehicle can destroy deamons and got ability is "Hyper Mega WAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Eldar * Assassin Tiger Folder - there are ancient shrine from "Mascalion" and can upgrade for armor and weapons. * Ancrosver - the great machine have powersword and can upgrade for Godflamesword. * Wraithmaster - the ultimate vehicle force by "Covolion". Can upgrade for melee weapon, ranged weapon and armor. * Crivten Lion Highter - there are fire element powerfull. Got ability is "Burns into world". * Vrindoll-there are aliens force from "Aspect Portal" and can upgrade for Ice Claw. * Govendlynt - the power vehicle againts mech vehicle and can upgrade for Prismcannon. * Vyper Web-Deadly - the highter vehicle to defeat elite light units and get some upgrade for ranged weapon by could be "hearter focus". * Kanheld Lerptor - new tertiary commander hired with Chilvi Lerptor, there are brothers and got ability is "Underholl Climbing". * Shuriken Grav Prism - the bigger plasma cannon for elite heavy vehicle and can upgrade for anti-elite melta cannon. * Avatar of Vrestorch - the ancient icebeast by the Menaan he have four swords of mortal, increased damage and health. Chaos Space Marines * Demonic Axeman - there are ultimate stronger unit have Bloodaxerflame to destroy all vehicle and can upgrade for melee weapon and armor. * Metchivel - the dark machine have the Lasernuclear and got ability is "Blood Machine". * Deamon Defiler - is a great power vehicle to destroy building and can upgrade for Emeraldclawbolt. * Sliderblood Marines - there are danger unit and have tuldergun. Can upgrade for ranged weapon. * Wormdoom - the mark of Kivador by "Cysdator". Can upgrade for darkheart crystal. * Ringvimare - is a demon of Kivador and got ability is "voidness of nightmare". * Lonfasderk - is a demonic vehicle and have darkhammer. Can upgrade for Darkbloodsword. * Cravder Possessed - the secret of khorne and can upgrade for melee weapon and ranged weapon. * Kivador Gladiator - there are stronger units versus vehicle and can upgrade for melee weapon and the bloodheart of Kivador. * The Great Massacre Fourder - the blood of the blood god have stone cruoll for Chaos Space Marines, Raptor Squad, Khorne Berzerker, Possessed Squad, Obiliterator Squad, Demonic Axeman, Sliderblood Marines, Cravder Possesed and Kivador Gladiator.The dark Gods rise up to uses spell for Chaos Lord. Tyranids * Gerouson - the ancient xenos about boneswords and can upgrade for melee weapon. * Haxmaca - there are most powerful squad and can upgrade for ranged weapon. * Voinogo - the danger units have venom claw and got ability is "the toxic eyes". * Nuvalm - there are assault units form into Dark Nuvalm and can upgrade for toxicar rifle. * Jeartmolber - the deamon unit got ability is "turn into massacre" and can upgrade for melee weapon, ranged weapon and the shield wealder. * Divargost Brood - there are most power squad and can upgrade for melee weapon, ranged weapon with Hoxnoid. * Firebrood - The new Commander is support commander have flames and can destroy all target units he only ability to increased big damage for Hive Tyrant Lord. * Vreaker - the new teritiary commander got ability is "breath horror" and have a venom cannon. * Nackhex - the elite heavy unit can destroy all vehicle and can upgrade for Voodoo Iuxic left againts aircraft. * The Hive Mind - the gestalt collective consciousness of the Tyranid species. It is a nearly omniscient entity composed of pure psychic energy that originated outside of the Milky Way Galaxy; the Hive Tyrant is said to be a living vessel for it. It controls every Tyranid creature in a mental vice-like grip and directs their every action. This control can be disrupted, however, with the death of the Hive Mind's synapse creatures through which it transmits and augments its psychic commands, such as when a Hive Tyrant's death leaves the lesser Tyranid bioforms to act completely on basic animal instinct. Imperial Guard * Assault Forgecter - there are stronger units versus vehicle and can upgrade for ranged weapon. * Hialnwack - the mech vehicle have a staffswords and can upgrade for underlaser. * Cyber Kasrkin - there are power unit have plasma gun againts deamon and can upgrade for melta gun. * Boncer Sentinel - the heavy vehicle have minigun againts vehicle and can upgrade for armor and ranged weapon. * Parkcan - the heavy aircraft have plasma gun and can upgrade for fireplasma gun. * Goilranger-there are strange units got ability is "Be Brave" and can upgrade for ranged weapon and melee weapon. * Borpar Commando - the new tertiary commander hired from the 511th bear Hunter and can upgrade for melee weapon. * Snifer Guardsmen - there are medium in numbers with leader and can upgrade for armor and ranged weapon. * Dobler HuganWacer - the secondary commander is female robot have staff heart and got ability is "heart defenses". * Stormblade - the hyper vehicle tank againts all target and have shield to project all buildings. Necrons * Necron Assaults - there are ultimate units can destroy all target and can upgrade for melee weapon. * Metal Blood'Gell - the great mech vehicle have a two heavy gauss weapon and can upgrade for ranged weapon. * Heavy Wraith - the powerfull unit, can destroy vehicle and got ability is "smoker floor". * Tomb Bomber - the elite vehicle unit, got a rocket gauss and can upgrade for "unslayer" * Frank Mcjoe - the new commander, form armor of C'Tan and got ability is "gravel bodys". * Diamond Destroyer - the great vehicle unit got ability is "changed mund" and can upgrade for melee weapon. * Flayed Revelons - the great strength of elite heavy infantry, can upgrade for melee weapon, armor and get some excellent upgrade for gauss weapons could be "flesh horror". * Savader Lighting Immortals - there are most power of ultimate units and get some upgrade for melee and ranged weapon could be "Zefenth" * Essence of the Helieonn - the greater horror of C'Tan who have increases health and morale but enemies cannot touch to kill him. * Essence of the Morblark - the most strength and have chainsaw by the C'Tan, he learn to increases damage and full armor of units. Tau Empire * XXL74 Protogast Team - there are supreme warrior unit and can upgrade for melee and ranged weapon. * Water Ranger Team - there are increased units against heavy infantry and can upgrade for melee weapon and armor. * Hoodlum Gunship - the power of vehicle cam destroy all target and can upgrade for "Bloor Bean". * Kroot Flingers - there are extreme fast and health and got ability is "don't be dead take heart". * Vespid Hound Pack - the army stronger against vehicle and can upgrade for melee weapon. * Drone Shorterion - there are supreme from T'olku and can upgrade for ranged weapon. * Rango Spiderwick - the new commander is third commander have to units for melee combat. * XXL22 Drone Battlestrike - the elite mech vehicle and can upgrade for melee weapon. * Alpha Krootox - the beast units, have the gunblaster and got ability is "charge". * Omega Cyber Knarloc - the most powerful of Tau Empire have been give increased health, damage, speed and morale. Sister of Battle * Battle Sister Assault Spuad - there are supreme banner Warriors, got ability is "heart rise" and can upgrade for melee weapon. * Tellshriper - the holy mech vehicle can heal all vehicle and got ability is "force up" * Morcmilte - the new vehicle is heart vehicle, can upgrade for ranged weapon and armor. * Ice Celestian Squad - there are most supreme troops of Sister of Battle, they have the ice elements can be increased boost morale and speed, can be stunned enemies uses frost bomber. * Exorcist Cannon-the power and increased speed attack and have been large health. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:RPG Games Category:THQ Category:Midway Games Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:Real-time strategy Category:Relic Entertainment